


He Was Safe

by pessen03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessen03/pseuds/pessen03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry found his home at Hogwarts</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Was Safe

Harry knew it was odd, that’s why he didn’t confide it to someone.

Just thinking about all the times he’d desperately wanted out of that place, longing to be free, made him more sure that the Dursleys were right, that something truly _was_ wrong with him. Why else would he do this?

Harry sneaked out of bed and looked around to make sure none of the other boys woke up, and tiptoed out of the dorm.

He found his way downstairs and was welcomed by the big fire still ablaze. He steered off and found what he’d been looking for, the small cupboard filled with spare pillows and covers for the common-room.

Harry pulled down a couple of the items on the floor and settled down.

He sighed in relief.

The restricted space gave him a sense of peace. He didn’t think something awful would happen here, not while Albus Dumbledore was headmaster. But it felt good to have the walls surrounding him, comforting him, giving him something close to what felt like normalcy.

It wasn’t the same feeling as the cupboard under the stairs at Privet Drive. That was a punishment, a way to keep him away – it wasn’t _his_ choice then. This felt right.

Harry felt his body relax and it wasn’t long after he noticed himself nodding off, but he didn’t panic. He had the time to stay here for awhile. Not a soul would be up looking for him yet.

He lay there, smiling, thinking about how everything had changed. He had friends for the first time in his life, he was doing okay in school, he was excited about everything he was going to learn and he hadn’t been this full before. He had noticed his body filling out, covering the protruding bones. He was free of his awful aunt and uncle. Their dreadful son wasn’t here to bully Harry either.

Harry would never forget what his eleventh birthday had given him.

He stood up, realising he didn’t need this cupboard anymore, nor what it represented for him.

He was at Hogwarts.

He was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> written for HD-LDWS 2011


End file.
